


空作马

by haoyunlianlian



Series: 莲生平行世界 [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), 莲生 - Fandom, 蓮祥
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoyunlianlian/pseuds/haoyunlianlian
Summary: 不上升真人谢谢  脑洞产物OOC预警 设定漏洞见谅
Series: 莲生平行世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628137
Kudos: 5





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 不上升真人谢谢 脑洞产物OOC预警 设定漏洞见谅

天元十五年，四海升平，无大事可叙。大皇子鹤房年虚二十，赐冠成礼，并赐字汐恩，寓已汲天地之恩泽。另召驻守笪御关的川尻回京，封靖国侯，赐田百亩。

川尻为天英公主次子，皇帝内侄。早年随帝亲征，骑棕马，握强弓，帅精骥一千，复辟疆土万里。只此一役便可算是功德无量，就算无亲属血缘，加官晋爵不再话下，为何会落得看守笪御，无人知晓。可谓帝心难测，正逢大皇子弱冠，二皇子年幼，迟迟太子未立，大局难定，朝堂吵得不可开交。

正直阴历十一月十八，大皇子生日刚过，北京城里尚飞着雪，虽不算酷寒但也并非出门的好时节。然而大街上熙熙攘攘，各家各户张灯结彩，原是从皇宫里传出了消息，腊月初八皇帝将亲自出皇城，迎接川尻大将军回京。皇帝要册封川尻莲为太子，普天同庆。整个消息从哪里传出来的不得而知，待到百官匆匆忙忙赶到，整好官服跪好，天子早就发了火。立外姓到底是众口相传以讹传讹，还是确有其事都已不再重要，当务之急是将川尻扼杀当途。

川尻莲接了旨，早早就动身，只留两天交接政务。因笪御地理位置偏僻，先前虽不似传说般满天黄沙飞舞，路有饥孚遍地，但确算不得好地方。派来的历任官员要么泥混泥，榨干笪御，要么空怀抱负，尸首分离含恨而终。川尻莲的到来带来了转机，左有征战功绩，得民拥蹴，右有皇家血脉，得挡万剑，少年义气，化为一把利剑斩杀食民骨肉的大虫无数。在任三年，政通人和，纵小灾小患皆未酿大祸，无关宏旨。

川尻同两名家奴一名副将行至黎川已近十日，这十日经历的大大小小的刺杀数十余起。想来处理贪官蠹役结仇不在少数，更有些亡命徒以命换命，但川尻并未将这些蝼蚁放在心上。一来自身实力过硬也有高手陪护，二来志不在斡旋朝堂，丈夫立身当在四方，虽也有风言风语入耳，以酒和歌愁消愁作罢。

一连几日车马奔劳，好不容易到了个繁华城市，找了家客栈暂时安顿下来。黎川是本国通商毕竟处，不禁宵，入了夜华灯上歌舞起，在笪御从未有过这般光景，川尻使了些银钱租了条船一行四人共游资福河。

清风起涟漪，波光影流彩。副将被河畔柳柳身姿侬侬长调勾起春心，贼兮兮推杯酒道：“这河道上常往来花船，里头姑娘个个绝色。”船工听他所言也跟着应和，说南方山水乡最能养佳人。川尻知道这小子跟着自己吃了不少苦，笪御穷乡僻壤捞不到好，也不拘他，扔给他几两银子笑骂他滚。

副将得了便宜，凑到川尻耳边说“大人，这些船里也有些倌儿，您不去把玩把玩。”

打发走副将，一人在船上显得无聊，叫船工靠岸。过了石板桥是四方街，沿着小巷走进去竟有另一番天地，街面上熙熙攘攘，南北两排大埔面，酒馆茶楼鳞次栉比。川尻漫无目的往里走，忽然听到一阵琵琶声。寻声看去之间一人凭栏而坐，长身束发，白袍玉带，细指拈挑，撩动弦音。今夜可算有个好去处。

门口热火朝天的招揽生意的妈妈不大乐意川尻进来，瞧着身上裹得两匹粗布，就没道理好招待，等手里多出几锭银子才笑开了花扭着屁股扯着人进去。川尻不太自在，拍拍妈妈示意他瞧楼上那位，妈妈会意道：“这位是清倌儿，只弹琵琶不卖唱。”

“那劳烦妈妈去请来弹上一曲。”又往妈妈怀里使了一锭，眼睛缺不曾离开那位玉立佳人。

妈妈心里直道人不貌相，欢欢喜喜道：“爷且等着，我去叫来。”

等人走进房里川尻才来得及细细打量，明明身材要比自己高大许多，却是个巴掌脸，全身就像笼了一层烟雨结着幽怨。近看之下，一双眼亮堂堂道不尽温柔遣眷，一双眉蹙颦颦诉不终哀婉多情，尤其是跪坐在地上好似受人欺怜也更惹人欺怜。

川尻捏着他下巴强迫他抬起头来，问：“叫什么名字？”

小倌儿蹙眉笑了一下，乖巧的为川尻揉着腿：“奴叫祥生。”

声音丝丝扰扰直贯人心，一双巧手也按的人要上天，川尻拉住祥生在自己腿间游走地玉手反复揉捏，略有些嘲弄地问：“不是清倌吗？”

祥生被调侃地一阵燥，抬起眼帘直勾勾的盯着道：“嗐，清不清的，还不全听爷的方便”话间手更是大胆的伸到川尻莲的裆里，隔着亵裤撸动阳根。川尻莲也不再多问，由着身下人动作。

“爷...是要往哪里去？”祥生伺候着脱了川尻的下衣，大腿上密密麻麻的伤痕触目惊心，看的人直发冷。许久也不见人回答，自嘲似的解了外衣露出光洁的胸膛，俯下身去吞吐阳物。川尻享受着身下人的活儿，手指插入发间，强迫他抬起头来好细细打量。只见眉弯睫翘，眼含春水，半点朱唇，牵扯银丝，沿着修长脖颈向下边是一对微凸乳房。握上去又弹又软直激起一股兽欲，胯下之物立即挺立。

祥生感受到川尻莲那一阵骚动，故作娇羞的推开，轻轻转过身去。川尻莲扯过他的头发，把他按在八仙桌上，伏在他身上在他耳边低声说，玩什么欲拒还迎的把戏。大平祥生是真的怕了，从进这间厢房，从在阁楼上看到川尻莲，从接到这个刺杀任务开始。

到也不是怕死，是怕未知。后颈喷薄的热气和两股间抵着的那根就算隔着布料也炙热万分的事务在烧灼他的神经。每一次的训练都拒绝做到最后一步让他后悔不已，若非如此，此时也不至于这般手足无措。而且川尻莲的每一步动作都让他胆战心惊，那根坚硬如铁紧紧贴着祥生软绵绵的股沟，双手就揉弄着他肥厚柔软且弹力十足的臀瓣，一根手指在后穴骚刮一阵，竟直接提枪刺进去。

疼得祥生倒吸凉气，企图挣扎却无法摆脱川尻双手的禁锢，反而因为扭动摩擦更激起川尻的征伐欲望。祥生的衣服都被撕裂，一片一片的碎布落在地上，雪白的肌肤渐渐显露，凡是那一双大手所到之处，届时猩红一片，刺进抽出的痛感几乎把人绞碎，气息微弱到说不出一个不字，或许是有了鲜血的润色，大征大伐也更加容易。

上过战场的男人似乎更容易被血腥刺激，川尻莲红了眼，抓过祥生的收按在琵琶上叫他弹，下身的动作也更加凶残。祥生忍着疼，挑了一曲昭君怨，川尻莲听了一会儿，来了兴致，喘着气和曲唱了出来，一巴掌拍在祥生屁股上，叫他也唱。虽然已经极力克制，但后穴的疼痛和自己玉根诡异奇妙的酥痒快感还是让从嘴里滑出来得唱词变了调，只剩下咿咿呀呀的叫喊，勉勉强强捱过一曲，空白的头脑也稍清醒一些，可来不及盘算怎么扭转局面，川尻莲就又进来了。

“ ...嗯...嗯啊....爷....奴家...奴受不住了。”祥生略带哭腔的求着绕，纵是额面渗出的细密冷汗已经汇聚成柱，也不会让眼眶里的泪流出来。

“准备好了再来。”川尻从他身体里退出来，翻身躺倒床上。

祥生差点以为自己暴露了，要死在这场没有尽头情事里。床上躺着的那位身上的每一道伤痕，都是这位大将军庇佑黎民的功勋，自责代替恐惧一时间要将他吞噬。可是他不死我就得死，罢了，命由天定。

甩掉挂在身上的残布，扭着细腰爬上床，将川尻莲的荫茎舔湿，扶着送进穴内，放浪的叹謂出声：“...啊哈...爽....爷...真是真是好功夫。”不停的淫呓着，扭动着腰肢，紧致的嫩肉包裹着穴里的粗大，肠壁的褶皱刮蹭着柱体，每一次推进都撵在那处敏感的凸起，“爷...啊...啊...舒服。”

川尻就这样面无表情的看着身上人的表演，时而伸出手擦去祥生头上的汗滴，祥生就含住那根手指，嘴里还不停的发出呜呜的声音。每重复一次，穴里的那根就胀大一点儿，撑的祥生叫的更大声。川尻拉着祥生趴在自己身上，把脸埋在祥生胸口，鼻尖刮蹭道胸前的嫩核，激的祥生一个战栗射了出来。川尻掐着他的细腰，发狠肏干，吸吮着舔舐着两颗敏感的乳头发出啧啧的水声，祥生舒爽的失去了控制，全身想发了病一样颤抖，嘴里断断续续淫叫些胡话：“死了...被爷肏死了.....”

伸手拔了头上的簪子，在川尻身上描画着说：“爷...我来伺候爷...上天”。说完每扭动一次，便用簪头在二人身上划出一到血痕，痛与欲推着两个更上一个高潮。等簪子划到川尻的心口，他突然抓住祥生手问：“谁派你来的？”

也没有等他回答，翻身把他压在身下，扯着他的头发，按着头把他的脸埋在棉被里，呼吸不得。川尻快速的抽动着，两颗囊袋拍打在娇嫩的股间，因用力之大，阴阜一片鲜红，祥生要都要被拍断，被棉被埋住口鼻叫喊不出只能发出闷闷的呜咽。终于在几百个来回后一股浓精射在穴内。


	2. 赵妃处处为难设陷阱，祥生许身表忠心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老皇上死了，谁能当皇上呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上升真人不客气哦

大平祥生醒来已经是第三天中午。这三天两夜他仿佛在鬼门圈走了一遭，各路牛鬼蛇神撕扯着他要把他撕碎了，一块一块拉进阴曹地府，他还梦到了他的父亲，抱着他护着他，最后被撕碎了，砍了头。他惊醒了，渗出的冷汗把褥子打湿了，费了好大的劲才聚焦到围幔上。哦...我还活着，可是他没有时间庆幸。

既然任务失败，赵妃一定不会放过自己，除了这个门就是死路一条，现在最好的办法或许是寻求川尻莲的庇佑。三天前没有杀了自己一定是想借自己引出幕后黑手，可现在他不确定自己是否还有价值。

大平祥生正盘算着下一步动作，一个小奴儿抱着包袱进来，磕了个头说：“马车已经准备好了，祥生公子请上路。”

他接过包袱，里面只有两件换洗衣裳，几两银子和一份通关文牒，心下了然道：“替我谢过妈妈”。

小奴儿闻言又磕了两个头，“妈妈说祥生公子昨儿个就死在这间房里了，今后再无瓜葛，请公子从后门出去，自有人接你。”

待小奴儿出去，大平眼眶已经湿润了，强打起精神，拖着疼得快散架的身体洗漱更衣。后门来接的是个八尺壮汉，布衣装扮，看到他下楼，拉开帘子请他上车。穿过一片林子驶至资福河沿岸，穿过虹形大桥，再往走前二里，来到一家客栈前。

“请公子暂时在此处歇息。”大平被领进一间靠窗隔间。

薄暮的夕阳余晖洒在他身上，添了几分朦胧诗意。现在的局势细想起来不禁让人后怕，即是安排佯死，想必川尻已经摸到赵妃身上，可他为什么还留自己一命，实在想不通。正头疼着突感心头一震，一股冷气从背后逼近，旋即抽出短刀格挡一记。定睛一看是一蒙面黑衣，不等大平片刻缓息，黑衣人又一跃而起再来一招，大平情急之下伸腿一蹬，正中那人胸怀，逼得他连退数步。却不想从左侧又杀出一人与他周旋，本就有伤在身，此刻更是疲于应对，几个回合大平便败下阵来。

咔的一声，八仙桌被拦腰斩断，大平祥生来不及庆幸自己躲闪及时，一只闪着银光的长剑直逼命门而来。天要亡我，大平有些认命的想。

突然川尻莲翻窗而入，长刀一挥砍下握着银剑的那只手臂，不等手臂主人反应过来，一刀刺下去了结了他的小命。另一黑衣见状要逃，被川尻莲一把捉住卸了胳膊。

大平祥生经此一事惊魂未定，瘫坐在地上，半天才缓过神来磕了个头：“多谢将军。” 

川尻莲走到他身边扶他起来，捏起绢帕替他擦了擦汗，除去眼里狼虎般的残光，倒颇有些深情意味。他问：“我很好奇，你是怎么认出我是你的任务目标。”

“大平，”他就这样直勾勾的看着他说，“赵妃是有些手段的。”他想大平祥生应该是聪明的，明白其中厉害。

果不其然，大平再拜叩首：“将军与我是再造之恩，愿为将军臂膀。”

正巧副将进来请他们收拾启程，在黎川耽搁太久恐在年前赶不回北京城。本来一行四人都是骑着马，念在大平祥生腿间有伤，川尻特租了一辆车，这样一来更要加急赶路。一连几天的风雪总算是停了，六合之下白茫茫，只有这一行人留下排排痕迹。

“这些事情我向来不打愿意说，别人也大多不愿意听。”也许是冰雪衬托得他更显脆弱，也许是生来就惹人怜，大平祥生倚在座上，连呼吸都带着悲情。“我就想着不论我遭受什么，我都要活着，我都要去查清楚我爹是怎么死的。”说到这里他眼里闪过一丝光，不是恨意却令人惧怕。

“大平大人的案子我会去查。”川尻莲托着腮看着他说。从看到大平第一面他就觉得与众不同，一举一动都彰显着贵公子的气质，实在不该出现在凡尘里。若是那天坐在阁楼上的不是他，他可能看都不会看一眼，可偏偏是大平祥生吸引着他去探索。心里直道赵妃有手段。

大平听到这里又是一阵感激涕零，“将军之恩，没齿难忘，如有所用，必当勉励。”说着又要叩拜，川尻莲嫌他规矩多，连忙扶住，说：“别搞这些虚的，到是说说怎么用？”

他这几日最喜欢做的就是逗这位世家公子，就像是逗一只养尊处优的猫，拿捏到位了就低下高贵的头颅来讨好，逗过了就一扭屁股，哼，不理了，有趣极了。本来以为大平会像前几日一样给他捏捏腿捶捶背，喂几口点心。谁知道这小子的小脸蛋儿肉眼可见的红了，跪到自己腿边，咬着裤边脱下外裤，伸出粉嫩的小舌隔着亵裤舔舐着柱头。

得了意料之外的惊喜，下身的玉柱更加精神抖擞，没两下便抬起了头，顶端的精窍泌出的精水连同大平的涎液浸湿了亵裤，随着车马的摇晃，坚挺的柱身在温热的口腔里时进时出，划过坚硬的齿贝更激起异样的快感。二人从开始再没有说一句话，只间或有一两声舒爽的叹喂伴着吸吮的啧啧声，尽情的在欲海漂泊。

突然车马停了下来，愣头愣脑的副将拉开帘子，见此场面羞燥难当，立马退了出去，报：“前方有一二里长的丧队，怕撞了晦气，咱们改道吧。”车里头半天没有响动。

一小奴儿在后面嘀咕：“咱们爷儿先前也不是放浪子，这大平公子可是有什么魔力。”

副将斜睥一眼，训斥道：“主子的事轮得到你多嘴？且不说有情众生皆难逃欲海漂泊，主子寻个乐儿怎么了？”虽是怼的舒服，心里也存了疑，若是到了北京城只封个侯做个小官也就算了，毕竟养家巧儿的也不在少数，可若是真的是去做太子的，倒是落下许多话把。

等二人收拾好了出来，丧队已经近了，浩浩荡荡足有千人，每走一截就敲打一阵。川尻看到这个阵仗心道坏了，出大事了，原地跪下伏在地上。众人也学着跪。

等队伍近了，丧官报：天元皇帝崩，天下同哀，子汐恩泣血稽颡。而后报丧法师不断吹奏、诵经。丧官上前扶起川尻，将几件丧服交给他，说：将军节哀，有贴近川尻莲的耳朵说：大皇子叫您尽快回京商讨治国事宜。


	3. 兄弟让贤川尻成皇帝，互生猜疑大平呕心血

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请勿上升真人   
> OOC  
> 这两个人一点都不坦率，淦！

别过丧官，三日不停奔骑回京，城下有一老妪引他们走密道，夜潜东宫。鹤房汐恩早早就在殿外候着，看见人来了，急迎上去：“莲哥，你可算回来了。”遣散众仆，进殿详谈。

等二人在偏殿坐定，鹤房汐恩说：“自去年立秋起，爹就病重，叫我代监国政，我几次三番给你送信可都半道上被劫了，爹临了写了封遗诏，如果在他死前你能赶回来，叫你做太子。”顿了顿又说：“你今夜去给我爹上柱香，然后就先在我这住下，就说是我爹驾崩前你就已经回来了，来我这交接密务。”

瞧见鹤房急得说话都磕磕绊绊，川尻莲有心安慰他说：“你到也不用替我可惜，我本来也没有想当皇帝，今夏我得了密诏，老皇帝说他要是死了，叫我辅佐你。”说着把密诏拿出来给他瞧“自古立长，你又是嫡出，合该是你当皇帝。”

鹤房仔细研究了研究这封书信，确是先帝亲笔，且印鉴齐全。把信网桌子上一拍，生气了：“这老头怎么耍人呢？！”随手扔进炭炉里，把信烧了“你听我的，赵妃谋划这么多年就是为了推我上去。”

两人吵了大半夜也没个结果，没有指示几个人站在殿外也不敢妄动，东方微微亮了，两个人才出来。

一众事情都商调妥当，鹤房汐恩终于放松精神，才发现大平也在，在外面站了一晚上手脸冻得青紫，加之劳累过度，浮现些许病色。他抬手想去暖暖，却被大平躲过，倒也不觉得尴尬，笑问：“你怎么也在这里？”，也不见人回答。

川尻莲看着他们两个一来一往，心里莫名怒意燃生，又夹杂着得意：“快把东西给我搬过来，我好办公。”

“哎！好叻！马上就给哥哥办。”鹤房狗腿的有些滑稽，转身招呼侍官整理一年来的大小政务，再调各部历年卷宗。

“江山就拜托哥哥打扫了。”难得正经的行了大礼。

无奈鹤房一腔抱负，却被朝堂纷争裹挟，一脚踏进去就再难抽出来，时值官欺民怨又有外敌侵犯，查了就要血洗朝堂，不查终归气数耗尽国不复国。尤其是赵氏一族仗着皇戚身份敛尽国财，无恶不为。赵妃恃宠而骄，勾结前朝，竟有谋位之嫌。

鹤房原是李皇后嫡子，皇后逝后过继给赵妃，从此便不得自由，任凭身份高贵，不过一可怜人罢了。

天子葬礼由长子主持，入陵后宣读遗诏，川尻莲即位，年号太初，至此朝野哗然。然而太初皇帝即位后的第一条指令就让满朝文武人人自危，即外戚不得入朝为官，在职犯法，量刑加重，世家子弟永不录用。

几个不怕死的言官，日日上书，让他收回成命，更有甚者还骂他盗国贼，跑去请鹤房复辟，谁知这位正统接班人忙着炼丹画符做快活神仙。纵是不成气候，川尻就由着他们闹，或者说是每天疲于政务根本没空搭理他们。

光整理送过来卷宗就花了小半个月时间，川尻差人在他的案几旁再挪过来一张小桌子，大平祥生就在那里抄写卷宗中的用款项目以交给川尻核对国库支出。等川尻把今天呈上来得折子都批注完了，才得空休息一下，已是月上梢头亮华灯。

他伸了个懒腰，倚着头看还在那里抄抄写写的祥生，一本正经的转动着葱指皓腕，一丝不苟的镌写无关宏旨的摘录。他觉得好笑，调戏道：“何必这么认真？”

大平白了他一眼，冷冷清清的脸没有一丝变换。他有些好奇大平究竟有没有其他的表情，突然很想看看他生气的样子，继续激他：“这么认真？要不弄个官儿给你当？”

这次连瞧都没瞧他，直接冷冰冰回道：“我是罪臣之后。”

“好个罪臣之后，来这里。”川尻莲拍了拍自己的大腿，大平便顺从的跨坐上去。

“你在置什么气？”川尻问，用拇指按住大平的嘴角往上提。不等人搬出教条般的解释，就用手指封住他的嘴，拇指在半粉的柔软唇瓣上左右摸索，眼神细细描摹着这张挑不出一点瑕疵的脸。

大平祥生就这样默默承受着。

他很喜欢大平祥生的听话，却又很讨厌他的听话，逆来顺受无欲无求，仿佛要成仙一样。也只有在做的时候，才会痛苦，会哭泣，会被欲望掌控。他这样想着，伸了一只手指进去，在大平祥生的口腔里扣挖着，搅弄着那条柔软的小舌，嘴里咕叽咕叽的水声叫他难以满足，又伸进去两根，一齐在狭窄的腔体里搅动，时而蹭过齿龈，时而掠过颚肉，拼命的往喉管里探去。另一只手已经解开了他的里衣，沿着腰线滑向丰满的臀股。

大平被他顶的难受，口腔异样的饱胀让他的难以呼吸，只能本能的发出求救般的呜咽。

漫长的指唇媾和终于结束了，大平祥生如获新生般的大喘着粗气，本来因为刺激挺立的姣好胸肉随着呼吸的剧烈起伏更加的诱人。因气促而绯红的双颊和沿着脖颈滑下的银丝都使得川尻的浴火破体而出，他捧起大平的脸，说：“你真漂亮。”

说罢就那样吻上去，微热的舌滑入口中，贪婪地攫取着属于大平的气息，用力的探索每一个角落。紧紧的把他圈在怀里，束缚着他，等他快要窒息了，才放开，沿着细颈吻下去，吻过翘立的乳尖，吻过结实的小腹，细细密密的吻过每一处肌肤，又吻回嘴唇。即使腰间分身已经硬的发疼，卡在大平两股间来回磨蹭着，可以却不愿意进去，只是一遍又一遍的亲吻着。

等他亲够了，才拽起大平的头发，强迫他抬起头来看着他，说：“从很久前朕就想知道，你爹叛国，是要诛九族的，你为什么能活着？”他的声音沙哑干涩，仿佛在忍受着极大的痛苦，“你告诉我是谁救了你？鹤房汐恩对不对？”  
他的额头抵在大平的额头上，直勾勾的看着他，一遍又一遍的重复：“他为什么要救你？为什么？嗯？”他没有想到自己会对这件事情这么在意，他也不知道从什么时候开始想让大平只属于自己，虽然现在确实属于自己。他一遍又一遍的追问，不是想得到什么答案，只是想让他抱住自己说，我只有你而已，他想要大平对他哭对他笑而不是一具没有灵魂的躯壳。

大平被他吓坏了，也被他气坏了，满腔的愤怒委屈说不出来，只能簌簌泪流。且不说自己父亲是被人构陷，也自知卖身求荣自甘下贱，可绝不能污蔑他人尽可夫。虽然爬上龙床可也是痴心一片，以色事人果真为色所误，恨只恨自己无才无能天生媚骨，自然惹人厌弃。任凭从前怎样傲气卓然，如今也只能是身如飘萍，为人鱼肉，谈什么真心更是可笑。

忤逆便忤逆，这些话如今都要说出来，曾开口到先呕出一口血来。


	4. 莲生推杯换盏解嫌隙  琴瑟和鸣拨云雨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 平行世界就是好，哥哥弟弟随便搞

一连几日前朝是热闹非凡，川尻皇帝一连查处赵氏一党大大小小二十多位官员，将赵妃圈禁在后宫。可不管怎样日理万机，都要抽出时间去看看大平。

本就是急火攻心，气滞血瘀不甚要紧，加之川尻莲找聊的精细，药材不必说，连吃穿用度都按着自己的标准来供应。大平都看在眼里，可无奈拉不下脸面求和，每当川尻来了都躲在被窝里佯睡。

刚开过春，煦风暖日，春草复苏，大平被阳光照的舒服，随手捡了本书倚在床上看。正入迷着，听到外面传皇上来了，急忙把书胡乱塞在枕头下，紧抿着眼睛歪七八扭的往床上钻。

“好你小子，我到要看你能倔到什么时候。”川尻摇着走到床边，漫不经心的抽出那本旧唐书，“闭着眼睛书进不了脑子，却能多涨二两肥肉。”

大平最在意自己体态，这几天好吃好喝确实增重不少，每天三更偷偷爬起来打一套拳法减重，自以为人神不知。每当院里侍奉的小姑娘们夸他“天上来的”，高兴的尾巴要翘上天。

如今这个憨愚男人这样激他，气不过，一把夺了他手里的书，瞪他一眼。又自觉冒犯，不抬头了。

“这两天外面的事情听说了没有？”看见大平摇了摇头，川尻莲叹了口气说，“我在外面杀了那个，都上赶着往你这儿送，这件事怎么不送？”

“我给御前司大平侍郎追封靖国侯。”他捧起大平的脸，目光深邃。

大平听此，扑进川尻莲怀里：“皇上对大平家的恩情重于泰山，我本残花败絮，今蒙皇上错爱，愿以终生为报。”说罢，便热泪盈眶。

川尻莲把头埋在大平颈窝，双臂环住他，轻拍着；“你哪是残花败絮，你是天上来的。”

大平知道是在调笑他，却还是破涕为笑，闷闷道：“我只有你的。”

“可不怎的，你这把硬骨头，激你两句就要吐血，若是他人折辱与你，还不得挂上三尺白绫？”声音意外的有些软软的，有些撒娇的意味，“那我就见不到你了。”

说来也是奇怪，抱着必死的决心去执行的任务，开启了一段奇妙的缘分。好像是注定的要在他暂居的小阁楼相遇，好像注定的要发生那场错乱的情事，好像注定的会相互吸引，好像注定的跟他的命运捆绑在了一起。

他想不明白，他们的关系开始的始料未及，却在无声无息之间生根发芽，等某然间涌上心头才发现，原来离不开他了。  
自从得知川尻莲准备御驾亲征之后，大平祥生便一直忐忑难安。每日川尻莲从兵部议事回来，他就想问问到底做何定夺，终究是没有问出口，虽然害怕再背丢弃，却更怕成为川尻的拖累。

大平将煮好的酒给川尻莲斟了一杯，盈盈拜倒在他腿边，倚靠在他身上，有千般娇柔万种怜态。川尻翻看着大平今天给建造皇陵测算的报价，比户部上的折子余出数百两，有些怜惜的说：“你不该辱没于此。”

而他却像是没听到，盯着一处出神，川尻莲伸手扶起他，透过薄如蝉翼的绸缎，可以触碰到玉软云娇的肌肤，不禁一阵意乱情迷。他拖起大平的紧俏双臀，将整个人按在桌子上，伴着热气吐出的话语裹携着痴醉的情欲，“我要给你写封任诏”，说着扯开大平胸前的布料，上好的狼毫笔沾上香墨，在他粉嫩的乳首点上一点。

本就因冰冷桌面刺激异常敏感的大平，更是由于笔尖的游走发出难耐的轻哼，可这微若游丝的抗议和不断躲避而轻颤扭动的娇躯更是给了川尻莲莫大的鼓励。洋洋洒洒在这副娟白的身躯上落下数十个大字，满意的赏玩着自己的作品，把人抱到铜镜前，沉声说：“我把皇位给你好不好？这是我最好的东西了。”

大平祥生看着镜中那个不着寸缕，淫糜至极的自己，异样的羞耻感竟然带来更加躁动的欲望，干燥的口舌迫切需要甘霖的浇灌，眼眶湿润含情脉脉的望向身后的川尻。身下的稚嫩柱体被一直大手握住，手上老茧的撸动摩擦让人一下子瘫软下去，随着揉弄的动作发出淫媚的呻吟，全身也舒爽的打着颤。

不到一会儿，川尻莲的手里便被射出一股浓精，他对大平祥生的反应甚是满意，哑着声音问：“想要了？”

“嗯...想要。”

难得诚实的回答让人大受刺激，双手挤压揉捏丰满柔嫩的双峰，跨间巨物在手里传来的热度中不断胀大，跟着双峰下心脏的震动，重重的顶弄着大平祥生腿间的嫩肉。

腿间被肏红的细嫩皮肤泛着阵阵痛感，与空虚的里穴形成强烈的反差，更让大平想要吃到荫茎来填满空虚。他卖力的扭着胯摆着臀，去追寻那根炙热的肉柱，甚至急切的呻吟着，叫喊着，企图引诱身后人直接操进来。

“叫我名字，求我肏你”川尻捏着大平祥生已经涨的发硬的乳头，一手掐着他的腰，将自己的肉棒对准大平紧致的穴口，挤进去一段龟头。

“皇...”，啪的一声，不等他说完，一巴掌落在他富有弹性的臀瓣上。

“不对，重叫”，川尻命令道。

“莲...莲君”，穴里的那根又进入几分，示意他继续，“莲君，肏我。”

川尻莲受到鼓励，直接将整根贯穿进去，直抵深处。突如其来的异物让肠道骤然紧缩，绞榨着青筋暴起的肉柱，他深出一口气：“好紧，祥生好棒。”

“啊.嗯...”大平的嘴里只能溢出变调的淫叫，因为身后大开大阖的剧烈撞击而支撑不稳，身体就像无主的残枝跟着肏干晃动。川尻莲掐着他的腰乱冲乱撞的发泄，深深浅浅，快快慢慢，次次都捻过那个要命的小点，惹得大平叫喊不断，实在没力气了，索性瘫在桌子上。

川尻莲伏在他身上，紧紧抱住他，又进的更深了，里面更加温热的肠道让他不由得加速抽动。肉体撞击的啪啪声，桌木吱呀吱呀的扭动声，和大平悦人的呻吟低喊都刺激他发起最后的冲刺。

“快...爽...啊啊...太...呜...嗯嗯”大平祥生无意识的叫喊被撞的支离破碎，粗壮的肉棒在激烈进出几百回后激射出一股龙精。川尻莲喃喃的叹喂着，“出来了，出来了”，伴着一股一股的涌出还在不断往里肏弄。

“喔”大平也叫了，香汗淋漓的身躯被川尻紧紧抱在怀里，穴道里还在一缩一缩的吸吮着，似乎要把川尻也吸进去。

川尻的肉柱已经发泄过，可却不曾疲软，他把大平圈在怀里，如雨点般亲吻着大平的脸。

高潮过后的大平嘴角挂着满足的笑意喘息着，“祥生，跟我去打仗好不好。”他听见川尻这样说，笑意更深了。


End file.
